Exil en montagne
by Storiesmania
Summary: Le titre parle pour lui-même :D


**Note de l'auteur:**

Ce texte a été écrit à deux mains suite à un moment de blocage d'écriture. Lycoris m'a alors conseillé une manière de me débloquer et m'a donné une phrase qu'il a fallut que je finisses, voilà le résultat. J'espères que cela vous plaira ^^

* * *

Exil en montagne.

La sonnerie stridente du réveil résonne. D'un geste rageur, il le saisit et le lance par terre avec une violence étonnante, surtout que d'habitude il fait en sorte de ne pas faire de bruit le matin pour éviter de réveiller sa tendre moitié. Ce dernier d'ailleurs se réveille en sursaut en entendant le verre du cadre du réveil se briser au sol. Il marmonne un réparo, sans même ouvrir les yeux. Une si belle journée s'annonce, il se demande ce qu'ils vont faire aujourd'hui. Peut-être aller se promener dans la forêt enneigée qui se trouve non loin de là, pour admirer les oiseaux qu'il aime tant. Ou bien, faire une bataille de boules de neige, bien que son humeur ne semble pas au beau fixe. Non, les oiseaux, c'est une meilleure idée. Il les adorent, surtout qu'il les étudient depuis tout petit et qu'ils sont si différents du phénix de son compagnon.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, pourquoi n'as-t- il pas réagit lorsqu'il a fracassé le réveil avec rage ? Il est habitué aux accès de colère de son compagnon qui arrivent sans prévenir, surtout quand il a mal dormi. Il préfère donc le laisser se calmer de lui-même. En réprimant un soupir, il décide de se lever. De toute façon, il ne parviendra pas à se rendormir. Assis dans le lit, il cherche des yeux sa deuxième pantoufle. Celle-ci est à l'autre bout de la pièce et il se demande : Que fait-elle là-bas, aussi loin de sa jumelle ? Il trouve la réponse à sa question en voyant non loin de la pantoufle, un petit chiot qui pique un roupillon. Les traces de mordillement ne laissent planer aucun doute, Gustav s'est bien amusé.

Voyant ça, son compagnon retient difficilement un rire, amusé par les bêtises de cet animal qu'il a offert à son compagnon quelques mois plus tôt, pour son anniversaire. L'univers entier semble s'être ligué contre lui : ce maudit réveil, la neige qui annonce un froid polaire, une pantoufle détruite et même son compagnon qui se moque de lui. Mais, quel es ce point noir qu'il aperçoit a l'horizon ?, se demandes-t-il en regardant dehors. Le point noir se fait plus net et se rapproche de leur maison. Son compagnon se lève et pâlit en voyant un détraqueur arriver, ayant du mal à en croire ses yeux alors que des sorciers le suive. Il s'approche de plus en plus, les effets se font sentir. Il a froid, vraiment froid. De la buée commence à se former devant sa bouche. D'un coup de baguette, Albus s'habille puis sort de la maison prêt à en découdre avec ceux qui vont sûrement essayer, encore une fois, de lui arracher son compagnon pour l'enfermer.

« - Comment ont-ils fait pour le retrouver ? Dans ce chalet perdu dans les montagnes ?, s'interroge le blond. »

Le sorcier anglais sort de la maison, se posant les mêmes questions que Gellert mais pour le moment, il a autre chose à faire que de se questionner. Lançant son magnifique patronus a l'attaque du détraqueur, il sent son pied glisser. Le sol est glissant et il est sur une plaque de verglas. Cependant, Fumseck n'est pas loin, et il aide donc Albus à se remettre droit tandis que le sorcier lance des regards meurtriers à ses visiteurs.

« Les laisserait-ils un jour en paix ? Il surveillait Gellert, pas besoin d'en rajouter, se dit-il, agacé »

A cet instant, de petits bruits de pas s'approchent de la chambre où Gellert est encore.

« Le bruit a-t-il réveillé Gustav ?, se demande l'ancien mage noir »

Il prend un instant pour regarder autour de lui et il peur voir que le chien dort encore. Il suppose alors que ce n'est pas le cas de la petite fille qu'il a adopté avec Albus. L'accueillir n'a pas été facile car la profession "Mage noir" a mal passé auprès des services de protection de l'enfance. L'enfant elle s'en fiche bien du passé de son père adoptif, elle sait qu'au fond il est gentil et elle l'adore. Elle vient d'ailleurs tout près de lui et l'enlace doucement en disant:

\- Papa, les gens dehors sont pas gentils... J'ai peur...

Sentant la colère accumulée depuis le matin fondre comme neige au soleil, il répond doucement :

\- Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, ton père s'occupe d'eux, je ne partirais pas. Tout va bien se passer j'en suis sûr. N'ais pas peur, tu es en sécurité.

\- Pourquoi ils veulent toujours t'emmener avec eux ?

\- C'est parce que j'ai fait des choses terribles... Il y a longtemps, et ils n'ont pas confiance en moi répond Gellert en enlaçant la fillette de 6 ans dont la magie s'agite.

\- Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Papa dit qu'il faut toujours pardonner. Et toi, tu es gentil.

\- C'est ce que tu penses mon ange, ce n'est pas l'avis de tout le monde.

Sur le ton de l'évidence, elle réplique :

\- Et bah, ils se trompent !

Il lui sourit doucement mais ne dit rien, espérant juste que tout se passe bien dehors pour Albus. La sensation de froid qui l'étreignait depuis l'arrivée du détraqueur sembla s'estomper un peu. Les sorciers devant lui ont leurs baguettes sorties et ils essayent de forcer le passage pour chercher Gellert à l'intérieur.

\- Vous ne le toucherez pas ! s'exclame Albus furieux comme jamais auparavant

Les trois Aurors qui lui font face ont des ordres stricts : ramener Grindelwald par tous les moyens !

Fumseck sent les choses sur le point de dégénérer, et il disparaît dans un tourbillon de flammes pour aller chercher de l'aide. Privé de sa baguette, Gellert ne peut pas prêter main forte à Albus. L'oiseau de feu quant à lui, va chercher le frère et la soeur d'Albus ainsi que quelques autres qui apparaissent aux côtés d'Albus après avoir transplané avec l'animal. Submergés par le nombre, les Aurorshésitent quelques secondes.

« Doivent-ils désobéir aux ordres ou attaquer coûte que coûte ?, se demande-t-ils. »

Parmi les nouveaux arrivant se trouve un membre du Ministère anglais qui dit:

\- Bon il suffit maintenant ! Les Européens de l'Est vous allez vous décider quand à laisser cet homme tranquille ? Cela fait déjà longtemps qu'il a été gracié suite à sa bonne conduite. Il a assez payé. Alors, je vous laisse 2 minutes pour vous décider à partir, sinon, j'appelle votre patron qui sera fort fâché de devoir se déplacer ici.

Plissant les yeux pour évaluer si il bluffait, l'Auror qui semble être le chef finit par pousser un soupir. D'un geste discret à ses subordonnés, il ordonne la retraite. L'homme du ministère est très sérieux et c'est avec grande satisfaction qu'il regarde les Aurors transplaner. Puis, se retournant vers Albus, il lui dit :

\- Vous devriez faire attention, ils pourraient revenir. Soyez discret.

\- Nous ne faisons que ça, faire attention, réplique Albus. Vous étiez sérieux tout à l'heure sur le fait que Gellert a été gracié ?

\- Il ne vous l'a pas dit ? Un hibou a été envoyé pour le lui notifier, il y a un mois environ.

\- Gellert n'a pas reçut le moindre courrier depuis que nous sommes là coupés du monde dit Albus, sous le choc de la nouvelle.

\- Le hibou se serait-il perdu ? Dans le doute, je vais demander au département de la justice magique de faire partir un nouveau courrier, afin que les choses soient officielles.

\- Hum, vu le temps par ici, cela ne m'étonnerait pas dit-il en regardant le ciel, apercevant un petit point noir dans le ciel.

« Le détraqueur as-t-il échappé au contrôle des Aurors russes ?, se demandes-t-il alors »

Non, en réalité, ceux-ci ont surtout voulu se débarrasser de cette potentielle menace pour le monde, n'étant point au courant qu'il a été gracié, quant à la forme dans le ciel, il s'agit cette fois d'un hibou. Un minuscule hibou qui porte une lettre bien trop grande pour lui.

L'oiseau galère à maintenir la missive dans son bec et il commence à tomber, ce fut Ariana qui récupéra l'animal ainsi que le courrier. En retournant l'enveloppe elle lit :

« Gellert Grindelwald, dans la chaumière au fond de la forêt, Shetland, Écosse. »

Elle sourit puis, le hibou dans la main et la lettre dans l'autre, elle rejoint son beau-frère qui est encore dans la maison avec la petite Kiara. La scène qui s'offre à elle est attendrissante. Le plus grand mage noir du siècle serrant sa fille dans ses bras et lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Son sourire s'élargit et elle reste silencieuse, jusqu'au moment ou Gustave aboi joyeusement pour l'accueillir, venant de se réveiller. Le chiot adore Ariana et il se précipite vers elle. Il saute sur le lit où est encore Gellert, atterris directement sur son estomac puis sauta a nouveau pour arriver dans les bras de la jeune femme en jappant. Elle câline le chiot avec bonheur quelques instants avant de donner la lettre à Gellert. Levant un sourcil interrogateur, il la saisit sans comprendre.

« Qui donc peut bien vouloir m'adresser le moindre courrier ?, se demandes-t-il »

\- Lis-là dit Ariana. Tu vas être content.

« Mr Grindelwald, Après un examen approfondit de votre situation et des nouveaux éléments portés a notre connaissance, le ministère de la magie a rendu le jugement suivant :

Vous êtes désormais gracié et pouvez profiter de votre vie comme vous l'entendez, sous condition qu'aucun délit ne soit commis par votre personne durant votre première année de liberté. Vous êtes autorisé à posséder une baguette et retrouvez tous les droits inhérents a la possession de celle-ci. De plus, vous pouvez maintenant exercer le métier que vous souhaitez, mis-à-part s'il se fait au contact d'enfants, là encore durant votre première année de liberté. Soyez assuré du soutien du ministère pour vous aider a retrouver une vie normale. Veuillez recevoir, monsieur, nos sentiments les plus distingués. »

Sa main se mit a trembler violemment a la lecture de ces derniers mots. Kiara regarde son père et demande sur un ton inquiet:

\- C'est quoi papa ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui ma chérie. Je vais bien, je vais même très bien !

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi... C'est quelque chose de bien ?

\- Je suis libre. Les méchantes personnes qui sont venues ce matin ne reviendrons plus. J'ai été pardonné.

\- On va pouvoir rentrer à la maison alors ? demandes-t-elle toute contente.

\- Oui, nous allons retrouver une vie normale. Tous les trois, sans plus personne pour nous faire du mal. Je te le promets.

\- Super ! On peut rentrer maintenant ? demandes-t-elle toute excitée.

\- Il va d'abord falloir aller a Londres pour que je rachètes une baguette, mais ensuite nous rentrerons a la maison.

A ce moment-là, Albus entra dans la chambre. Il sourit en voyant leur fille si heureuse et il dit à Gellert:

\- Nous avons un invité spécial, venu exprès pour la question de la baguette. Il faut croire que le ministère a pensé à tout.

S'habillant en vitesse, Gellert rejoint le salon en se demandant qui pouvait être venu jusqu'ici.


End file.
